


Home is you

by LesEnfantsPleurent



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Found Family, Fun, Gen, Taken straight from the chat, platonic marriage yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/pseuds/LesEnfantsPleurent
Summary: King and Jimmy got married at midnight on day 3.Platonically, of course.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, King | Bia (The Writer's Block) & King | Bia (The Writer's Block)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Writer's Block





	Home is you

“Nara, marry me, right now.”

All in all, it’s a normal late-night chat. Or perhaps a very early morning chat. King’s laying back on a bean bag, long limbs spilling out on all sides, a bowl of popcorn in their lap. Jimmy, laying on their stomach on the other side of the lounge area, “raise a brow at them.

“Platonically, of course,” Jimmy nods at the clarification, propping themselves on their elbows.   
  
“I am so down.” King giggles maniacally, clapping their hands in excitement.

“Ooooh, I can officiate!” Points out Nemo from her spot on the gender couch. She wiggles out from a snuggle with a sleepy Viper to straighten herself up. “I’m a priestess, after all.”

King’s smile widens before placing a hand delicately on their chest.

“Tommy,” their voice was sugary sweet, “like, be the Tommy to my Tubbo, please.”

Jimmy gasps dramatically, shifting to sit on their knees, holding their face in their hands.

“Yes, yes!”

“Me, you, marriage, right now!”    
  
“I’m so down.” They’re both grinning widely. Jimmy turns to the other conscious person in the room.   
  
“Nemo, can you officiate?”

  
Nemo claps her hand, pink acrylic nails clicking dramatically while nodding vigorously.

“Alrighty.” She turns around, squinting thoughtfully at the small brunet using her shoulder as a pillow. “I’m going to need a witness…” She shakes their shoulder gently, which only makes Viper snuggle in more, grumbling something inaudible.   
  
King’s still blushing widely, getting up from their lazy position to go down on one knee in front of Jimmy.   
  
“Will you be the Tommy to my Tubbo?”   
  
Jimmy dramatically clasps their hand on their mouth and - _ is that tears? Oh my god, they’re good at this. _   
  
“I-” their voice is breathy and full of emotions, and  _ someone, please sign them up for a play, this is amazing _ “would  _ love  _ to be the Tommy to your Tubbo.” They wipe a tear away from the corner of their eye   
  


“Viper,” Nemo murmurs in the background, softly brushing her fingers through Viper’s short locks. “Could you witness a marriage, please?”   
  


White eyes blearily open at that, and a small hand moves up to rub the sleep out of them.

“Of course? Why wouldn’t I?” They share a small smile, and Viper sits up as well, still heavily leaning on the taller one. Nemo clears her throat.

“Queerly beloved,” Her voice takes on a strange accent, “We are gathered here togay,”

Short laughs from the group interrupt her momentarily, as well as Ash’s arrival and dramatic way of sitting down. Nemo just grins at her friends.

  
  
  


“To celebrate the beautiful platonic union of King and Jimmy.” Nova also slithers in, sitting on Viper’s other side, slipping a small box in their hand.   
  
“Do you, King, promise to stay with Jimmy until otherwise inconvenient?”   
  
King seems stunned at this, clearly trying their best not to burst into laughs.   
  


“ _ Until _ \- pfffffffft,” they cough into their hand, clearly trying to avoid laughing “- yes yes of course.” Nemo nods and turns to the other one.   
  
“And do you, Jimmy, promise to stay with King until otherwise inconvenient?”   
  
Jimmy just winks at her and finger guns their partner “Hell yes.”   
  
“Alrighty,” Nemo turns to the rest of the room, which seemed to have acquired a few more witnesses, “Anyone who wishes to object, speak now, or hold your peace until a more dramatic moment.”   
  
Cyan nods brightly, mimicking zipping their mouth, Nova makes a show of placing her hand on her heart, and Viper pretends to nibble on a hamburger.   
  
“Well then, may I have the compasses?” A brief pause where nothing happens. Nemo gently elbows the zoned out enby at her side. Said enby startles awake and stares up at her.

“Common compass child, no dilly-dallying.” Viper nods at that, grinning widely and handing her the small box.   
  
“Here”

  
“Thank you” She pats their head gently before turning back to the happy duo.   
  
“May these symbolize your momentary union.” She hands them each a small compass, each of them engraved with a little “Home is where you are” underneath them.   
  
“Tommy, you may now hug your Tubbo.” The words barely leave her mouth before both of them launch at each other, falling into a pile of limbs and joy.   
  
Viper sniffles dramatically   
  
“I’m so proud of all the gays here tonight.”   
  
Everyone falls back into small laughs, and the conversation starts again, the happy couple still essentially laying on each other.   
  
All is good.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
